My Family at Hogwarts
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: This is what might happen if I and all my cousins and brother were Muggle-Born witches and wizards. This is a Next-Generation Fic, so it is entirely made up. I am in the same year as Teddy Lupin, as I'm really fifteen and would've began at Hogwarts a few years ago
1. The Letter

It was a normal day in my life. Or as normal as it was for an ten year old girl about to begin their first day of fifth grade, said person being barely four feet tall. I live in Hobart, Indiana, almost next to Lake Michigan. I can be there in about half an hour. Only about 15 minutes from my aunt's house. And by train, it's only an hour and a half to Chicago.

Sorry, I know I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Leia Elkins. At this point, my eleventh birthday was amost two months away, on September 22nd. My best friend was Holly Anderson. I hope we're in the same class.

Since I haven't got a cell phone or anything, I'm pretty much out of touch with all my friends, so I didn't know what class my friends were in. I would have to wait and see.

We walk to the bus stop. By we, I mean my brother and me. My brother is nine, beginning the third grade.

When we got there, I was glad to see Autumn Whitaker, my best friend at the bus stop, and her little sister, Daniella. Also, Alexis, Autumn's best friend. I broke them up when they fought, which was often, Alexis had this very annoying system. If Autumn was nice, she got a smile, but if she was mena, she got a frowny. Personally, I thought Alexis was just a certified brat.

Soon, the bus came, and in twenty minutes, we were at Joan Martin Elementary School. I jumped off, and hurried to find my teacher. Her name was Mrs. Caddick. The desks were in three rows, and our names were on each. There was a sheet of paper on each desk, and it told a little about her. She had a five year old daughter, Lilly, and was about to have another little girl. I waited for someone I liked to come in. Maddie Leonard came in, as well as Zoe Batistatos and Cheyanne Sandilla. Also, the fifth grade jerk, C.J Woodworth. There were two girls I didn't recognize, as well as one guy. Then the teacher comes in.

She is rather pretty. She has shoulder length black hair and almost olive toned skin. She had on a black half sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Hi, everyone. I hope everyone got a chance to read the note I left you?" she asks us. We all nod. "Very good. Now, were going to do two things today." She hands out a sheet of paper. It's got two columns: one for what we answer now, and one for near the end of the year. It was to see how much we changed throughout the year. We completed that, and then we had a paper where we had to go around and try to find one classmate who fits each square. We could fill out one for ourselves. But it was overall a pretty easy day. We went to lunch, and the day ended quickly from there.

I got to my house, 207 Second Court. Well, it's really my grandma's house, but we go there after school until Mom comes to get us after work. That's usually about six or seven-ish. My real adress is 2229 Warrick Street, in Lake Station. I just go to school in Hobart.

Once Mom comes to pick us up, we stop at McDonald's. It has been a tradition. On the first and last days of school, we get McDonald's. Then we head for home. I am so glad I have my own room, since Dakota snores so much.

I plop my backpack on the floor, and head for my bed. But there's something on it. An envelope. I read the adressee's name.

Miss L. Elkins

The Last Bedroom on the Right

229 Warrick Street

Lake Station

Indiana

United States

I quickly shut my door and locked it. I studied the envelope. It was made of rather hard paper. I looked at the purple wax seal. Four animals, a badger, a raven, a snake, and a lion, all surrounding a letter H. Now I was curious. I ripped the seal and read the enclosed letter.

Dear Miss Elkins,

We are pleased to say that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term beginson September 1. We await your owl no later than August 17.

Yours sincerely,

Parvati Patil

Parvati Patil

Deputy Headmistress

What was Hogwarts? Where was it? Was this all a hoax? And what in the world did We await your owl mean? I didn't have an owl. I threw the letter into my backpack, thinking to show it to Holly tomorrow at lunch.


	2. Going to Diagon Alley

But I never got the chance. The next day at school, Mrs. Caddick called me to stay after class when the rest went for a break.

"Leia, did you get your letter last night?" she asks me. I was on guard now. Was she sending them to me?

"What letter?" I ask. Rule three of trying to get what you want. Always make sure you have enough information not to get in trouble.

"Your letter from Hogwarts, of course! Did you get it?" she asks.

"I got a letter, but it was just a trick. Someone playing a trick," I say.

"Oh no, Leia. That's real. Why do you think I called you aside? To discuss politics?" she asks. "Hogwarts is real, and we need to find a way to get you to London by September first."

"Wait, London? This school's in London?" I ask incredulously. She nods.

"Did you send an owl to tell them you're coming?" she asks. I shake my head. "Well, here," she hands me a drawing of an owl. She pulls out a long stick, and mutters, "Animatus." Suddenly, a real owl is flying around the room. "Here," she says, handing me a sheet of paper. I quickly scrawl, Dear Professor McGonagall, I will be attending Hogwarts this school year. Leia Elkins.

"There," Mrs. Caddick says. She hands the owl my letter and says, "You know where to go." The bird flies off out the window. "Now, next thing of buisiness. We need to get you to Diagon Alley. Do you have you Hogwarts letter?"

"Yeah," I say, grabbing it out of my bag. I open it, and there's another sheet of paper.

First yeat students will require:

Three sets plain black work robes

One plain pointed hat(black) for everyday wear

One pair protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade one by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

"Where are we going to find all of this here?" I ask.

"Oh, not here, Leia. We've got to go to Diagon Alley. We'll have to go today. Let's go now. I'll get a sub, and we can spend the rest of the morning until three o'clock." Mrs. Caddick says.

"Thanks, Mrs. Caddick," I say.

"Oh, we're past that. Call me Jenn," she says. "After all, I'm not going to be your teacher for long."

"Okay, but in class, while I'm here, I'm calling you Mrs. Caddick. It'd be odd, you know?" I say. Soon, we're in Jenn's car, driving away fom the school.

"Where's this Diagon Alley?" I ask.

"We're going to my house. We'll use Floo," she says. We pull up to a small-ish house. Well, it's bigger than mine, anyhow. When she opens the door, a little girl swarms her. I may have been hallucinating, but I think I saw several crayons floating around her.

"Lilly, easy. This is Leia, say hi," Jenn tells the girl.

"Hi, Leia," Lilly says.

"Hey, Lil," I say.

"Come on, Floo's over here," Jenn tells me. I follow her to where a fire is quietly but steadily going.

"Okay, to use Floo, you have to grab some of that powder," she says, motioning to a vase. " And step into the fire, and say where you want to go. You've got to be very clear. You might go one grate too far, and we don't want that, do we?" I shake my head. She hands me a fistfull of what appears to be ashes. " Now, say, as clearly as you can, 'Diagon Alley,' Remember, clearly!"

I step into the fire. Surprisingly, it does not burn me. I feel barely anything. Just a faint sense of belonging. I never really belonged here. I was always the misfit. The one who always sat alone at lunch...or with Holly. When I moved to Miester for a bit last year, my friend Shyann moved, and I was all alone. I had always been the last one picked when we played games in gym. Maybe things would be different at Hogwarts.

"Diagon Alley," I say, in my firmest, surest voice. I feel an odd sensation, as if I'm underwater, although I'm not drowning. I feel more at home than I have ever felt in my life.

Chapter Two- At Diagon Alley

When the sensation stopped, I was almost sad. But the thought of seeing Diagon Alley made me happy. I opened my eyes, stepping onto cobblestone streets. but that was nothing compared to all the shops. Twillfit and Tattings, Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and many more.

"Ready to go?" Jenn asked behind me. I nodded. First we went to Gringotts bank, where apparently, I had a vault of money. Wizarding currrency is odd. They call them Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. I can't remember how she said it fit into each, but Galleons were worth the most.

We went to several places that were interesting. The Apothecary was full of odd bits and pieces of...I don't even want to say it. But it was really rather scary, to tell the truth.

We went to Flourish and Blotts, which was apparently a bookstore. The lady was nice, and helped us find all the books I needed.

During all this time, a single question itched at my mind. While we stopped at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, I asked it.

"Why didn't my parents tell me about this. You told Lilly," I asked.

"Your parents didn't tell you because they're Muggles. They don't know," Jenn said.

"Well then, how can I be a witch if I don't have magic parents?" I ask.

"At least one muggle born witch or wizard is born each year. You are one of the select few," Jenn explains.

"So, my brother, my cousins, they won't come?"

"Actually, I think that your family is special. Every five generations in your family produces all magic people. You, your brother, and all your cousins are the fifth generations, the first since your family moved from Mexico," Jenn says. So in two years, my brother would come. And this year…" Shyan!" I shriek. "She's coming this year!" At least I wouldn't be alone.

And two years after Dakota, Kailyn would come. And all my other cousins would follow suit. Aubree and Chloe and Simone and Nicholas, and everybody!

"How many years do we go to Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Seven years," Jenn replied. I did some quick math in my head. In seventh year, my youngest cousins, Chloe, Nicholas, and Aubree, would come.

After ice cream, we made my wand the priority. Jenn also insisted on buying me an early birthday present, so we made a stop at the Magical Menagerie. There were cats, rats, toads, snakes, all kinds. I spotted a small pure black cat in a cage by herself. She looked lonely, mewing towards the cage next to her, which contained a little siamese kitten.

"They're twins. She wants to be with him, but we don't keep the cats in pairs," says the shopowner.

"We'll buy them both," Jenn says, putting some Galleons on the counter.

"Now the only thing is to name them," I mused on the way to find the wand shop. I stared into the little siamese kittens blue eyes. They reminded me of that old show, the Smurfs. "That's it!" I yelp.

"What's it?" Jen asks, comfused.

"I'll name him Smurf. See, his eyes are blue just like a Smurf. And maybe her...Stonewall. Stoney for short," I explain.

Eventually, we come to a single lonely shop at the end of the lane. The sign reads Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 bc.

Almost afraid to walk in, I slowly open the door. An old man is at the counter, talking to a little blond boy, and an older man.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I can say that this wand is definitely yours. And it's good to see you again, Mr. Potter," he says.

"Hello," the boy says to me. "I'm Teddy Lupin. What's your name?"

"I'm Leia Elkins," I say.

"Muggle-born and American, are you?" he asks. I nod. "Don't worry, you get used to it. That's my godfather. As good as a dad to me, as I haven't got one. Where're your parents?"

"At home. They don't even know I'm here right now. What happened to your parents?" I ask. His face goes dark. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. I'm sorry," I say.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just thinking. They died when I was barely born. During a battle that was actually at Hogarts. I'm sure you'll learn all about it when we have McGonagall first class. My god-cousin...well, she's actually no relation, but I consider her my actual cousin, Victiore, will be here next year. And then my cousin Dominique, her sister, comes two years after her. Then Roxanne, Fred, and Molly come two years after ...you get the picture," he says.

"I have a lot of cousins too. My cousins Shyan, Destiny and me are this year. Next it's my brother, next year. Then Kailyn comes in fourth year...you get it," I laugh. I'm surprised we have something in common. Big families.

"Bye," hey says, following his godfather out.

"Ah, you next, Miss…" the man begins. I suppose he's Ollivander.

"Elkins," I supply.

"Very well, Miss Elkins, your wand arm?" He asks. I hesitatingly hold out my right hand. He begins measuring all over, including between my nose, my waist to my armpit, and around my very big head.

"Right," Ollivander said. Evcept he wasn't measuring me. The measure was doing it on it's own! Ollivander was looking on the shelves.

"Here, this one. Juniper, unicorn hair, 9⅓ inches. Very whippy. Give it a wave," he said. I gave the wand a quick whip. Nothing happened, but it was out of my hand before I could say Garden.

"Nope, here, try this here, poplar, dragon heartstring, 11½ inches. Rather stiff."

This time, instead of nothing happening, the glass of the window shattered, and several boxes fell off the shelves.

"Sorry!" I shriek.

"It's fine, here try this. Lotuswood and phoenix feather, 10 inches, manageable," Ollivander says. As soon as I touch it, pink and orange sparks fly off the end.

"Perfect!" Ollivander says. "That'll be eight Galleons."

I place some Galleons on the counter, and Jenn and I head out.

"What's about this big battle htat happened at Hogwarts?" I asked Jenn.

"That's been several years now. It was in 1998. It was a bad time Leia. I had graduated from Hogwarts the year before Harry Potter came, in 1990. He was the one who ultimately defeated You-Know-Who during the battle. Several young witches and wizards were killed, including Lavender Brown and Colin Creevy. It is quite a sad story, but we haven't got much time, as it's almost time for us to be heading back to school," Jenn said, and I followed her back to where we had arrived at Diagon Alley.

Ten minutes later, my things had been condensed into pocket size, and we were heading back to school. As we pulled up, I saw the yellow buses pulling into the parking lot. Just in time to catch the bus.

"Thanks, Jenn!" I say, jumping out of her car and running to my bus. Autumn sits by me once she gets on.

"What's up? You're distracted," Autumn asks. I can't tell her. It would totally ruin the excitement of the discovery that I was a witch.

"Oh, nothing. Second day, you know, starting to get in the swing," I lie. I willl never tell her the real reason. As soon as I get home, I count the few days left until September 1st.


End file.
